Mommy's the Word!
by Shadowwolf08
Summary: Three weeks after the well has been unsealed, and Kagome's return to the Feudal Era, Inuyasha is struggling with his inability to tell her how he truly feels for her. Will overhearing Shippo being put to bed help any? Inu/Kag Fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I'm here with my fifth fanfiction. This is my very first Inuyasha fanfic, and I'm very excited to be writing it! I have been a big fan of the show since the first time I watched it. I have now finished watching Inuyasha the Final Act, and I have to say, I was thoroughly entertained. This fanfic is going to show my take on an event that might have taken place sometime after Kagome's return to the Feudal Era. This will take place starting BETWEEN the time skips done at the end of the show, extending past the end of the series. I plan on it being two or three chapters. I hope you all enjoy! Also, to Hoenn Master, if you're reading this, my novel is called Lone Wolf Bay. **

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha, or any of its characters. If I did, the ending might have gone a little differently :)

**Summary: **Three weeks after the well has been unsealed, and Kagome's return to the Feudal Era, Inuyasha is struggling with his inability to tell her how he truly feels for her. Will overhearing Shippo being put to bed help any? Who knew one little slip of the tongue could awaken so many feelings? Inu/Kag Fluff!

Mommy's the Word

Inuyasha sighed as a warm breeze rushed by, ruffling his silver hair as he sat on the branch of an overhanging tree.

He had been watching Kagome pick herbs for hours now.

The half-demon smiled softly.

She seemed so happy today. The miko hummed a little tune as she worked, unknowingly serenading the Hanyou.

Inuyasha's brow furrowed in deep thought.

Truth be told, he was simply grateful to have her back. He had never thought he'd even see the girl again, let alone be permitted to watch over her while she worked.

Inuyasha scowled slightly.

He was so happy to have her back, yet he still had yet to really tell her. And after that kiss they'd shared in the Sacred Jewel, holy...

The Hanyou drew in a deep breath to calm his racing emotions.

They had been through so much, and he still couldn't seem to find the words. The words she deserved to hear every day.

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the woman sigh.

Looking down, he watched as she wiped her forehead, slinging her basket over her shoulder.

"Inuyasha," he heard her sweet voice call as she looked up at him, "I'm heading back now. Are you gonna come along?"

Stupid question. He had hardly left her side in the three weeks since her return.

"Keh," the Hanyou finally managed to reply, causing the miko staring up at him to huff slightly.

Kagome honestly didn't know what was with him. One second, he was following her everywhere like a lost puppy, and the next, he was as aloof as could be.

"Suit yourself," she murmured, turning on her heels.

Inuyasha watched as she walked away. He simply couldn't risk the walk back to the village with her now. It was becoming increasingly hard to resist his urges now.

The half-demon hung his head.

Either way, he had upset her again. He would have to make up for that later.

It was then that a bright idea dawned on the Hanyou.

Maybe if he got her alone later, he could express his feelings for her where no one else could see.

Kagome had always been understanding. She wouldn't laugh at him, but the other villagers might, and that was a risk he couldn't take. They wouldn't approve of his feelings, and that could cause major problems for Kagome.

Inuyasha frowned. He wouldn't stand for it.

Kagome didn't deserve that. She never deserved any of the mess that he always seemed to drag into her life.

Perhaps it WAS for the best that his feelings remained unsaid?

He couldn't help but think she'd be far better off that way.

She wouldn't have to deal with the ridicule he'd endured as a child. Kagome definitely didn't deserve that.

No. Definitely not.

Inuyasha nodded confidently. He would spare her that. For her sake, because he loved her. God, if she got hurt...

Inuyasha shook his head.

No! He couldn't bare to dwell on that. It was the same problem he'd had with Kikyo.

Inuyasha paled.

He refused to make the same mistake again. He hadn't trusted Kikyo enough, and that's what ultimately set them up for Naraku's trap.

Inuyasha frowned.

But Kagome DID trust him. Unlike Kikyo, Kagome was extremely open about her trust for him. Kikyo had never truly let him into her heart, which is why she hadn't truly trusted him in the first place.

A bit of hope began to seep into the half-demon's heart.

Kikyo had wanted him to become a human in order to be with her, yet, Kagome had shown her affections for him just as he was; a half-demon.

Kagome wasn't Kikyo. She surely wouldn't let what a few villagers said get to her, right?

Inuyasha nodded to himself.

It was time to move on with his life. Kikyo had been laid to rest, Naraku defeated, and the Sacred Jewel banished from the world. Now was the perfect time.

Miroku, and Sango had started a family. They were happy.

Inuyasha couldn't say that he didn't want the same.

Even Sesshomaru had moved on with his life, caring for Rin.

Inuyasha had a feeling that Sesshomaru would eventually take Rin for a mate, once she was old enough, or at least preside over whomever the girl chose to bestow her affections on.

Inuyasha smirked.

He couldn't help but notice that the girl had been paying particularly close attention to Shippo as of late. The two always seemed to be running off together to some unknown location in the village.

Inuyasha almost had to laugh at the irony.

Shippo, just a small child, had more courage when it came to his feelings.

Not that Inuyasha would ever admit that to the little fox kit.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed as she entered the hut she shared with Kaede.<p>

"Kagome!," a voice shouted happily.

Kagome only had time to blink as a blur of red and orange launched itself into her arms.

"Hi, Shippo," the miko smiled, patting the child on the head in motherly affection.

"I missed you! You sure were gone a long time," the fox replied as he held tightly to his adopted mother.

Truth be told, Shippo had thought of Kagome as his mother shortly after he started traveling with them. He had done well never to slip, and call her as such, however, for fear of the various reactions he might have gotten.

"I know. I didn't think it would take as long as it did. Were you good for Kaede?," Kagome replied as she held the kit out to examine his face.

Normally, Shippo enjoyed playing tricks, however, he was normally very well behaved for the old priestess.

Shippo nodded enthusiastically.

"Uh huh. I even helped her deliver a baby today!," he stated proudly, causing Kagome to smile.

"That's great, Shippo. I'm very proud of you. You're growing up so fast."

Shippo beamed proudly at her praise as she set him down.

"Yeah! I'm even getting taller too!," he announced as he straightened his back, making him appear taller than he actually was.

Kagome bit back a giggle.

"Tippy toes don't count, Shippo."

Shippo pouted slightly, then resumed his normal posture.

"Come on. Let's get you some supper, then a nice bath," Kagome murmured as she collected the various items she would need to make a stew from the far corner of the room.

Shippo nodded, and quickly rushed to assist her.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha quietly hopped down from his branch.<p>

It was beginning to grow dark now. The last few rays of light were barely visible as the sun sank lower on the horizon.

He should be heading back soon, but that meant facing Kagome.

The Hanyou sighed.

He could only pray that luck would be on his side tonight.

* * *

><p>"Kagome?," Shippo asked as his adopted mother helped him into his navy-blue pajama shorts.<p>

"Hmm," Kagome hummed as she sat down on her cot, Shippo quickly crawling into her lap.

"Is it true that you're NEVER gonna leave again?," the kit continued as Kagome pulled his pony-tail lose, his fluffy red hair falling languidly around his shoulders.

Kagome smiled. She knew the little guy was probably worried about all the rumors he must have heard.

"I'm afraid so, Shippo. I live here now. You know that," she replied as she retrieved her hair-brush from the wooden box beside her cot.

Shippo nodded silently as Kagome began to brush out his hair. He absolutely loved when Kagome did this. It was this small act that always made him feel a little closer to her.

Truth be told, Shippo was beginning to feel awkward calling Kagome by her name. Sure, he didn't mind living with her, but all the other children gave him weird looks when he didn't call her his mother. Why was that? Was there something wrong about his and Kagome's relationship?

Shippo bit his lip lightly. He knew what was wrong. He needed a family. A REAL family. There was really only one way to accomplish this. He had an adopted mother for the most part, all he required now was a father, and maybe a sibling or two.

There was an idea!

That baby he had helped deliver had been so cute.

If Kagome had a baby, would it be cute too?

"Kagome?"

"What is it, Shippo?," Kagome replied quietly.

Shippo frowned.

He knew she was tired, but he just had to know. He wanted to be a big brother so badly, and Kagome loved Inuyasha, so why wouldn't they make a baby for him? That wouldn't be too much to ask would it? It didn't matter if it was a boy, or a girl. He'd love it either way.

"When-when are you and Inuyasha gonna have a puppy?"

Kagome blinked in confusion.

Puppy? Why would she and Inuyasha buy a dog?

"Puppy?"

Shippo hesitated.

"Well, yeah. Inuyasha is a half dog-demon, right? So, your babies would be called puppies."

Kagome flushed a deep red, dropping the hair-brush to the floor.

"S-Shippo! I-Inuyasha and I can't have a baby!"

Shippo cringed. This is what he had been afraid of.

"W-why not? I promise that I'll help look after them," he pleaded, turning around to face his adopted mother.

The miko stared at him in total shock.

_Helping Kaede deliver that baby today must've gotten to him_

Kagome took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her racing heart.

Sure, she had thought about having a family with Inuyasha before. It was really the reason she had returned to the Feudal Era after the well unsealed itself.

_Kinda hard to have a family with someone who hasn't made a move though_, she thought bitterly.

Kagome sighed, and picked up her hair-brush from the floor.

"S-Shippo, Inuyasha and I aren't...we aren't married," she explained.

The fox looked at her for a moment, then smiled.

"Well, you could get married, then have a puppy!"

Kagome flushed bright red. Leave it to a child to put things so bluntly.

"It's not that simple, Shippo."

"Why not? You love Inuyasha, right?"

Kagome looked away.

The fox was right, after all. Some part of her knew that Inuyasha loved her as well, but did he love her enough to make a family with her? She wasn't so sure.

"Well, yes, Shippo, but two people have to love each other very much, AND be married, to have a baby," the miko tried to explain.

Shippo appeared thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, you love Inuyasha, and I know Inuyasha loves you back. Even if he's too proud to say it, he does. He can be a real moron sometimes."

Kagome bit back a giggle.

"And don't worry," Shippo continued, "I'll even hold your hand when you're in labor. Kaede says that helps the girl a lot."

Kagome smiled warmly.

"That's very sweet, Shippo."

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Shippo?," Kagome replied as she began to brush his hair again, being careful to get the tangles out of his fluffy tail.

Shippo frowned again.

Kagome's hands were shaking. Had what he said really bothered her that much?

"Since my mom is gone, do-do you think she would mind if I called you mother?"

Shippo felt the brush stop before he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"No, Shippo. I don't think she'd mind at all," Kagome whispered, hugging the small kit for all she was worth.

Such a sweet child.

Kagome felt warm happy tears prickle in the back of her eyes as Shippo looked up at her with a wide grin.

"Good. I was always kinda scared that she would, so I never called you mother, because I didn't want to upset her."

Kagome gave the fox kit one last hug before gently placing him in the bed, pulling the covers over him.

"Sleep tight, Shippo," she whispered as she kissed his forehead.

The fox yawned slightly, stretching his arms over his head.

"Night, Mommy. I love you."

Kagome smiled as she adjusted the covers.

"I love you too."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I know I really enjoyed writing this one. I think this is probably my favorite fanfiction that I've written so far. I will try to post the next chapter very soon. Feel free to leave feedback. Remember, your reviews keep me writing. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I'm back with chapter 2! I've noticed that a lot of people really like this story, so I'm happy to entertain. :) I hope you continue to enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Golden eyes widened, fluffy dog ears twitching as they took in the conversation.

Inuyasha quickly jerked away from the door at the far back room of the hut, leaning against the wall.

Had he just heard correctly? He? Have a baby with Kagome?

Inuyasha held in the gasp that so desperately wanted to escape.

He couldn't even breathe.

The mere thought of becoming a father sent his heart pounding.

Kagome would be a good mother. She was terrific with the fox.

His ears twitched as his mind began to race.

Kagome hadn't said that they couldn't have a baby because of a lack of love, she had said that they would have to be MARRIED first.

Inuyasha smiled.

He could fix that. All he needed now was the courage.

Inuyasha swallowed nervously.

That was the part he wasn't so sure about. Saying it was one thing, doing was another.

His ears twitched again as he heard Kagome approaching the doorway.

Inuyasha made a move to peer through the doorway again, only to come face-to-face with wide chocolate eyes.

"K-Kagome," he whispered, his face heating up with embarrassment.

"Inuyasha," the miko returned in a whispered rush, her own cheeks rapidly filling with color.

Inuyasha shook his head after a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Come on," he murmured, leading the way to the main room of the hut.

Kagome blinked in confusion before following.

Had Inuyasha heard Shippo? Was he upset?

Inuyasha sighed as he entered the main room and sat down, propping his back against the wall.

"The old hag won't be bad until tomorrow afternoon. I talked to her earlier. Apparently, the was some trouble with that baby she delivered today."

Kagome nodded in understanding.

It wasn't uncommon for childbirth to be rather difficult in this era.

"I see. I sure hope they pull through ok," she murmured as she made a move to sit beside him, gasping as Inuyasha pulled her into his lap.

"I-Inuyasha?"

The Hanyou in question didn't say a word. He didn't trust his voice enough to speak. All he could think of to do at the moment was to hold her, the way he had always wanted to, the way he had never permitted himself to hold her before.

The half-demon didn't miss the way her breath caught in her throat.

He smiled.

No matter how many years went by, Kagome was still Kagome. She was still as shy as she had always been.

Inuyasha's smile faded a bit as he hid his face in her hair.

He was really the one to blame for her apprehension. Of all the time they had spent together, he had never once done anything to really quell her fears.

The half-demon took a deep breath, breathing in her wonderfully familiar scent.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Kagome."

The miko in question gave a puzzled frown.

Inuyasha...apologizing?

"W-what are you talking about, Inuyasha?," she questioned, her brows furrowing in confusion.

Inuyasha sighed, pulling her closer.

"I made you a promise a long time ago, remember?"

Kagome racked her brain, desperately trying to remember.

Everything had kinda been a blur since her return to the Feudal Era.

The miko bit her lip.

That was for the best. Her three years away had been a horrible nightmare. A tale she had refused to recount to anyone, not even Kaede, or even Sango for that matter.

Kagome quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts.

It was best to leave that road untraveled. It was all behind her now.

"I-I don't remember, Inuyasha. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha gave an annoyed scowl.

"You don't remember me promising to protect you?"

Kagome's brow furrowed in slight disappointment.

_A promise he made to both me AND Kikyo_, she thought ruefully.

"Yes. I remember you making that promise to me and Kikyo."

The miko's words caused a stab of pain in the young half-demon's heart. She was right, after all, and he had failed to protect either of them at one point or another.

"Y-yes, and I failed you-"

"Don't say that!," Kagome shouted suddenly, cutting the angst-ridden Hanyou off.

He could only stare in shocked silence as she continued.

"You-you were always there for me when I needed you the most, Inuyasha. When I was inside the Sacred Jewel, the faith that you would come for me kept me going. It prevented me from making a mistake, and giving the Jewel what it wanted. So, don't ever say that you were never there for me, because, in the end, you were ALWAYS there for me."

Inuyasha was, for perhaps the first time, speechless. He wasn't sure just what he had done to deserve this woman's compassion and devotion, but he would be forever grateful.

The half-demon tightened his hold on her, gently running his clawed fingers through her raven hair.

"Kagome...not a day went by that I didn't think of you. You were always on my mind," he finally murmured, burying his face in her hair once more.

Inuyasha knew he wasn't being himself. He had never really opened up this much before. Then again, he hadn't really had that much of a reason to.

All the half-demon's thoughts were brought to a halt, however, when he felt the girl gently begin to massage his ears.

"I-I missed you too, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. "You have no idea how much. I tried that damned well every day, and everyday, it just...it just didn't work!," she shouted, burying her face into his shoulder as the sobs she had held in for the better part of three long years finally overtook her.

Inuyasha was speechless. He had never really heard Kagome use such language before, nor had he ever seen her shake so violently. Just what had she been through in those three years?

The half-demon shuddered. Truth be told, he probably didn't want to know.

"I-I never stopped looking for you," the miko whispered finally when her voice was stable enough to speak again, "I never forgot you. I couldn't."

It was in that moment that all of Inuyasha's fears seemed to melt away. He pulled back slightly to look at her face.

Tears were sliding freely down her cheeks now, causing Inuyasha's heart to ache painfully.

How could he not have known? How had he not seen how deep her devotion to him truly was?

It was then that the half-demon felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her again. Now wasn't the time for holding back. He had held back for far too long already.

Taking one last deep breath, Inuyasha finally gave in.

Kagome let out a gasp of shock before wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing the half-demon back for all that she was worth.

They had kept each other at arm's length for too long. They had thought that they were protecting the other, when all they had actually done was hurt one another.

Kagome felt the happy tears sliding down her cheeks and smiled. There was absolutely nothing in the world that could compare to this.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he tried desperately to maintain some sort of self-control. Every touch felt like lightning to his overly-sensitive body. He felt her begin to rub his ears again and shuddered.

It was a lost cause. Kagome had always been able to shatter any self-control he managed to build up.

Kagome tilted her head slightly, deepening their kiss and causing Inuyasha to let out a soft moan of satisfaction. She couldn't help the whimper that escaped her when she felt their tongues brush for the first time.

Finally, Inuyasha tore his mouth away, a dark blush filling his cheeks.

The two sat quietly for a moment, waiting for their voices to return and their breathing to go back to normal.

With two words, the silence was finally broken.

"Marry me."

"W-what?," Kagome questioned in a rather dazed tone.

Inuyasha swallowed nervously. He hated feeling so vulnerable like this

"Please, Kagome? I-I know I can take care of you."

Unable to look her in the eyes anymore, the Hanyou turned away.

"I-I love you."

His ears flattened against his head at her sharp gasp. It was when he felt her bury her face into his chest that hope began to fill him again.

Kagome simply couldn't believe her ears. Had she fallen asleep? There was no way that this wasn't a dream. Then again, if it was a dream, she wasn't so certain that she wanted to wake up.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. Yes. Yes, I will marry you," she murmured, holding him tighter.

Inuyasha released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and smiled, running a clawed hand through her soft hair again.

One thing was for certain, sleep wouldn't come too easily tonight, but Kagome couldn't honestly say that it wasn't worth it.

Emerald eyes glinted happily as they took in the sight before them.

Shippo did a back-flip, landing with a small 'thud' on the wooden floor. He held his middle and index fingers up in a 'v' shape for a little victory pose, much like he'd seen Kagome do when she hit her target with her bow and arrow.

The little fox would have to be sure to thank Kami for making his wish come true.

"Hehehe! Boy that was fast," he giggled quietly.

Not wanting to alert his new parents of his current state of awakeness, he quickly crawled back into the cot and covering himself.

Now all that was left was to wait. Wait for the wedding and a little baby brother, or sister!

Shippo yawned. As far as he was concerned, it didn't matter in which order those events took place.

One thing was for certain, the little fox wasn't know for his patience!

**A/N: ** **Well, there ya have chapter 2! I'm SO sorry it took me so long. I'm currently in the middle of launching my own novel career, so my time is, unfortunately, very limited. I am open to any ****advice that you may have. I have never published a book before, so I'm kinda playing it by ear. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I have one last chapter planned for this fanfiction. That being said, feel free to leave feedback, or request a fanfic. If you do request a fanfic, please be patient with me. I promise to get to them as soon as I can. I plan on keeping my profile list updated regularly, so that you can see when which fanfic is scheduled to come out. Until next time, see ya! :D**


End file.
